deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Conker vs Pinkie Pie
description two fourth wall breaking animals battle to see who is the biggest fourth wall breaking animal but more the the wall could be broken intro wiz: there is a technique in many forms of fiction it is simply known as the fourth wall the ability to let the viewer know you are a fictional character these two are great at it boomstick: are we really doing this? wiz: yes boomstick: okay wiz: conker the squirrel who had a bad fur day boomstick: and pinkie pie the pink party pony of ponyville he's wiz i'm boomstick wiz: and it's our job to analyze they're armor weapons and skills to see who would win a death battle pinkie pie wiz: in equestria there are the main six but this one was pinkie pie boomstick: pinkie pie was developed into fun when she first saw rainbow dash's sonic rainboom wiz: with this she devoted her life to fun with her party cannon which can sand anyone flying boomstick: she can also tank hits without getting injured wiz: and also she can even break the fourth wall boomstick: uh can we skip this we already did it pinkie: skip me why? boomstick: okay fine pinkie: just to let you know i can make pretty big parties and most any part i have thrown it wiz: but despite this she can easily distracted and will often focus more on the thing that distracted her pinkie: but despite this i am quite the party planner wiz: pinkie please leave pinkie: okay wiz: finally anyway pinkie pie can also keep up with rainbo w dahs though boomstick: she get's a win in my book pinkie: whoo! conker wiz: usually rare makes kid friendly games but not this one this is when conker had a bad fur day boomstick: conker here became king he has taken on nazi teddy bear's has a chainsaw a pack of guns and often get's ideas conker: and i am also good at that wiz: oh no boomstick: what the? oh let me guess fourth wall awareness? wiz: yep conker: yeah also i like money boobs and beer wiz: yeah which can backfire on him but he can use his tails to fly sorta like tails from sonic conker: i also have a frying pan taken on the great mighty poo and other bosses bigger then me and a host of others so yeah wiz; alright hat's it *suddenly uses an eraser to erase conker* conker: ahhh! i hate you! *they eraser erases him completely* wiz: phew that was close boomstick: yeah i know wiz: anyway conker has defeated a xenomorph with a mech suit and can breathe in space with that he is one deadly squirrel conker: time for an adventure battle wiz: alright the combatants are set let's end this debate ounce and for all boomstick: it's time for a death battle! (ponyville 8:am) conker: ahhhh! oof! ow stupid freefall! *turns to the camera* oh hello death battle i was just looking for the beer convention when i found out that i was gonna be in a death battle i wonder who i am facing pinkie: *humming then gasps upon seeing conker* conker: you gotta be kidding me pinkie: omigosh are you new you gotta be new i never seen you around her before conker: conker pinkie: i must welcome you now *takes in a breath of fresh air* conker: *stops her* sorry no time i gotta get going pinkie: well looks like i got another challenger announcer: fight! conker: *get's out a chainsaw time to fry this pony* *conker then cut pinkie to pieces* conekr: huh that was easy now let's get going pinkie: *reforms herself* not so fast conker: oh come on! oh well *get's out a mech suit* i was saving this for a large beast but you will do *conker then spun pinkie around then threw her into space* conker: finally! *suddenly he heard a rumbling noie which was revealed to be a who army of pinkies saying welcome* conker: oh noI an army if pinkie pie's starting charging at him pinkie's: welcome welcome welcome welcome welcome conker:*get's covered in all the pinkie pie's but comes out screaming out of it* conker: alright time to get dirty conker then knocks the pinkies out and saws them with his chainsaw hits them with his frying pan and even pees on them making some then explode conker also uses his mech suit to beat some of the snot out of them and swing some into space it was really something conker: *sigh* i wanna go home pinkie: aww you jsut got here conker: okay that's it *suddenly the death battle froze* conker: oh no the battle froze pinkie: i know it was getting good conker: what? you see this too? pinkie: yep so what do we do now? conker: let's have some fun *what follows is a montage of conker and pinkie having fun in my previous death battles knocking out all of the competitors* conker: phew that was a workout *Light bulb appears* hey i got an idea follow me pinkie: hey look it's me! (Pinkie it revealed to be looking at pinkie pie vs amerthyst* conker: no not that this *points to a death battle cast* pinkie: ooh you gonna go to wiz and boomstick? conker: yep here we go (we then see wiz and boomstick talking when suddenly conker comes in) conker: you! you made this battle i was on my way to the reunion party but no you just have to interrupt it didn't you? pinkie: did you say party? (pinkie pie they jumps on conker knocking them back in the current battle) wiz: what just happened? boomstick: heck if i know (back at the current battle) conker: uh where am i? pinkie:surprise!! conker: aww thanks guys how did you know? pinkie: i planned this party for you the name is pinkie pie by the way conker: nice to meet you i guess this was a good fur day after all (iris in as both go into it) Results? boomstick: what? what a copout wiz: well it does make sense they both have fourth wall awareness and are strong *sigh* why? boomstick: so who are the losers and winners wiz: them and i think the losers are i guess us boomstick: whatever i'm out of here! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Cartoons vs Video Games' themed battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Joshuakrasinski Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017